


She has never been, she has always been.

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Insanity, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: A look deeper into Olomaris' ascension into a unreal reality.





	She has never been, she has always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi big tw for unreality and shit!! Please be careful!!!!

In an instant, she feels her eyes glow, how it burns, how it hurts- it always does.

It's a good pain, she thinks.

She falls to her knees, they hurt, but it's dull, and she's not real and suddenly she's not in the dark room, burned, seared into her soul with a righteous anger she has never felt before.

Her mouth opens, she screams and she'll never know she's doing it, her face hurts, her eyes burn, she's sobbing and everything hurts hurts hurtshurtshurts-

She's never been in the reality she thinks she is, she's never been real at all, she's always existed, she's seen all the joy and sorrow and pain and healing and heaven and hell and everything in between and nothing all at once. The world- the universe was never real, and she was there at the big bang, apart of it, the cause of it.

There are clouds, and they freeze, and it hurts, and it burns, and there are stars and they are so close and she feels none of it.

She feels nothing.

She feels everything.

Her throat is raw and she's been screaming forever and she has never opened her mouth once.

Everything is bleeding and she has no skin, no muscles, no bones, no blood, no molecules.

She is nothing, she is infinite, she a universe and she is a black hole.

There's a blob, it's Everything, it's a God, it's nothing. It changes, it has never changed. It burns, it freezes.

It looks at her with thousands of eyes, one, none, it has never seen her at all, it has seen her since before she was ever a glimmer in the multiverse.

It speaks, "why are you here?" And it has every voice and it has none.

Olomaris breathes and she has never breathed before, "I am here to offer a trade.."

"What will you trade?"

"The Drow contacting you, for the life of the Drow in the orb."

"People will trade lives for anything. It's selfish.. it's simple. I can do simple."

And Olomaris had no idea what that means and has always known. 

A tentacle-like arm extends so much farther than it ever should, it's never done it before, it's always done it. It wraps around Olomaris, and it's burns and hurts and chokes her and she is so comforted, she was home, she's safe, she's dying.

It takes her, it devours her, it's never touched her, she's dying, she's safe, she feels everything, she feels nothing.

She's alive, she's dead, she's.. 

In her reality again. 

Her eyes still glow, her face burns, her knees are bleeding.

And she turns to Alok.

And there is hell in her eyes.


End file.
